


de la Famille, Takizawa

by hearthfaeri



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Child Abuse, Heavy Angst, Multi, Seidou & Kaneki are brothers, drabble-size chapters, interpretive character expansion, rebellious teenage podcasters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearthfaeri/pseuds/hearthfaeri
Summary: Kaneki Ken's mother died when he was six.Kaneki Ken's aunt died when he was eight.When Seidou Takizawa was nine years old, the woman living next door died due to a fatal aneurism. When Seidou was eleven, his mother welcomed the woman's child into their household.





	1. Schmetterling

Static. Constant. Grains of white rice against grey and black particles, writhing as though they were a backlit, shallow sink of bacteria trapped beneath a layer of fine glass on the wall, shining through. Though the sun shone its warm rays inside ( _too cold, it's not warm, it's not warm_ ), the rain tube just kept  _shaking_. It was unbearable, but if only it could get louder...

If only it could get louder, then perhaps... _!_

The television snapped from white to black in an abrupt loss of power.

Kaneki blinked. Behind it, the bright, light green wallpaper had dulled and darkened as the hours of the day passed him by.

"Ken," a young, familiar voice behind Kaneki addressed him.

He stiffened as soft, small footfalls padded over the quilt rug of the Takizawa's living kitchenette. A mere three years older than Kaneki himself, eleven-year-old Seidou Takizawa had hardly yet come to accept his recently adopted brother's state. In a flash decision, he raised his arm and bonked the pinky side of his hand down on Kaneki's skull.

"Mom says that you can't keep doing this," he whined in complaint.

Kaneki tilted his head back, staring up at the wide brown eyes of his old-neighbor-turned-brother as he continued to sit. His lower legs tingled under his own crushing weight, and whilst he knew logically that he should move, actually doing it just wasn't... important, worth it, or a priority.

How could it be, after all? How could the mere measly discomfort of accidentally sitting on his legs for too long ever match up or even hold a candle's dying flicker to...?

 _Ah,_ but not thinking about that was specifically why he stared into blank space.

_No._

It couldn't.

Seidou sighed, lifting his hand briefly only to turn his wrist and flick Kaneki's forehead.

"It's time for dinner. Seina and mom are already waiting. We're going out tonight, and you're coming."

Kaneki continued to stare in silence for a moment, then nodded. The Takizawa swung his hand away from his newly adopted brother's head in a gentle yet quick arc, holding it out in offering.

"Let's go, Ken," he murmured.


	2. One Winged Bird

The fabric bottom of a grey ballet shoe dragged against bright wooden floor panels. Light streamed into the studio from the floor-to-ceiling windows encapsulating the far wall, reflected back in the mirror wall opposite.

On the floor, constantly moving, fluctuating, and flowing, Ken danced. His arms waved smoothly, effortlessly, even when he kneed his own leg or stumbled over a foot not quite highly enough raised. 

That was the nature of learning ballet.

His left leg swung behind his right, hugging closely to its other. His back bent as he threw his arms into the air, face upturned, bangs breezing to the sides of his face. Grey-brown eyes stared up at the light beams hanging from the ceiling.

Below the studio, in the streets several floors down, sirens wailed. The lights went dark, a three-beat quiet-to-loud siren wavering.

The students around him froze, broken from their stupors.

He swung his other leg around and twisted, dropping into a kneel with his forehead pressed against his kneecap.

It was his second experience in an active ghoul attack.


	3. Hurts 2B Human

Mrs. Kaneki had been killed by a ghoul. That was indisputable and had always been. Except, apparently, it wasn’t. It wasn’t and upon learning such, Takizawa Michie was horrified.

Sat in her kitchen with an investigator seated across the table from her, she learned that Mrs. Kaneki had not, in fact, been killed by a ghoul. She hadn’t been killed by a ghoul, but she had been killed and her corpse desecrated by a human. It had been devoured by a human.

“A… a cannibal?” she asked, her eyes wide in shock and horror, her face pale and her breathing shallow.

“Indeed, ma’am,” the faceless investigator responded. “I’m sorry to report that that is why no ghoul was caught; there simply was none near the crime scene to begin with. Even had it been a ghoul, they would’ve gotten far away, but these photos shot by Mr. Tsorumi himself, of his kill, are certain.”

Faceless.

Faceless.

Faceless.

He had a mole on his face, stern eyes, and bangs parted from one another in halves. Mikito Urie, he’d said his name to be. Investigator Mikito Urie.

Michie pulled her drink close to herself, hugging it protectively. To think that her son, her Ken, Mrs. Kaneki’s Ken, had witnessed such an event!

She prayed not for humanity, but for decency.

Decency for her children.


	4. Surprise Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki makes a friend.

In the bright green grasses outside of a large and squat school, with the warm breeze of day blowing air into his face, Ken took a chance.

 

The chance was as orange and luminous as the sun high up in the sky over his head, beaming radiantly as though it had just discovered a brilliant surprise.

 

"I'm Hide," the boy introduced himself as though he, rather than Ken, were the one to have discovered that brilliant surprise.

 

Shyly, nervously, he reached out his hand to another, warmer and tanned, outstretched towards him. Firm fingers wrapped between his own, pulling him up to stand. Dual hearths behind joyous brown eyes sought out the slushed ice of his own, which over time would solidify and glisten as though they were ice to skate upon overtop a pond,

 

slippery almost as the black ice on a winter road near the outskirts of Tokyo, unsalted yet for safety, unseen and untraveled, without a thought trusted towards its usage possibility.

 

And all the while, the owls resting in the branches of the trees surrounding that road waited and surveilled the area for their prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Surprise Yourself" (Jack Garratt)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-size chapters, though some may vary immensely from the normal length. Nursing school is rough, so we'll see what I can churn out and when! Wish me luck.


End file.
